Como Ele Conseguiu!
by Suzana AKL
Summary: Ninguém nunca parou para pensar: Como Orochimaru conseguiu construir todos aqueles lugares? ficzinha nonsense e feliz de natal ,pq eu não consegui acabar a outra de natal! n.n


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Se pertencesse, Tio Oro andaria de tutu cor-de-rosa e Sasu-chan com vestido de bordado! n.n Me diz se não seria bem melhor?

Créditos: Povo com quem converso na comunidade do Orkut "Naruto Yaoi Br". Sem vocês não teria essa idéia!

O.b.s.: Gosta de ver Orochimaru ser humilhado? Your place is here! o/

O.b.s.2: Não sou como o Ororchimaru, não se preocupem! n.n

**Como Ele conseguiu?!**

Ninguém nunca parou pra pensar: como o Orochimaru conseguiu construir todos aqueles lugares, assim, do nada?! Com as próprias mãos é que não foi, e também não foi roubando todo aquele material científico... Muito menos catando no Lixão de Gramacho. Fresca do jeito que ela é... (sim, no feminino). Então... Como?!

Sasuke pensou nisso um dia desses...

- Orochimaru? - chamou o caçula Uchiha, após um exaustivo "treino" (pense o que quiser...).

- Como você conseguiu construir tantos lugares em seu poder? Tomou posse depois de prontos?

- Não não, Sasuke-kun! Construí tudo do zero!

- Então... Como?! – isso é plágio!

- Bom...

O homem levanta-se e vai até a parede, e aperta uma cobra que estava ali de candelabro.

- UIA! Adoro essa passagem! n.n - dando pulinhos.

Abre-se uma prateleira cheia de vídeos com títulos do tipo: "_Acasalamento entre cobras_", "_Cobras e seus costumes_", "_Como seduzir (no bom sentido) uma cobra_", "_Como seduzir (no mau sentido) uma cobra_", "_Como seduzir (no sentido censurado) uma cobra_", entre outros. De um canto esquecido por Deus e pela faxineira, o Mestre das Cobras (Oro: UIA! A-DO-REI esse título!) tira um DVD sem título.

- Veja, Sasuke, como eu consegui o dinheiro para isso tudo.

- Fazendo filme zoófilo?! - pergunta, traumatizado com os títulos que lera.

- Sim! n.n

- O.O

- Não, não!

- o.ô

- Bem... - pausa - Ah!, vê só!

Ele colocou o disco no aparelho e apagou as luzes. Apareceu algo sobre bebidas alcoólicas e mulheres seminuas com um jovem que lembrava vagamente o tal de Jiraya. Após, umas letrinhas com nomes de produtores tipo "Pain" e "Konan", ajudantes e estagiários ("Tobi")... Essas coisas aí mesmo.

Aí, aparece aquilo... Aquela _coisa_.

_Na Televisão..._

_Orochimaru saltitando por entre girassóis, com uma roupa de "interior" e sacudindo os longos e sedosos cabelos. Abaixou e inspirou o perfume de um dos girassóis, mas no ato acabou arrancando a flor do chão com raiz e tudo._

_- Err... - olha do girassol para a câmera._

_- Continua... - disse uma voz por detrás da câmera_

_Joga a flor amarela entre as outras._

_- Você que ter cabelos lindos e... - joga os ditos-cujos para o lado, naquele movimento que tu quebra o pescoço só de ver - sedosos como os meus...?_

_Corta para Orochimaru num kimono andando de braços dados com Kabuto por uma calçada em um festival, com um Sorriso Colgate._

_- Então use a linha de produtos "Espelho, Espelho Meu"... - some sorrisinho - Que porra de nome tosco é esse?!_

_- Cala a boca e faz a propaganda! - responde a mesma voz de antes._

_- Tá... - smile back - Usando a linha de produtos "Espelho, Espelho Meu", você poderá ter a mínima chance de ter uma cópia dos meus cabelos, menos se seu cabelo for ruim mesmo, beeem sarará, porque aí tu mete chapinha nessa porra, mona!_

_- Orochimaru!!!_

_- Ai, desculpa bofe! Só porque teu cabelo parece arame farpado, e o meu é lindo, liso e sedoso naturalmente...? - passa as mãos no cabelo de novo._

_Corta para Orochimaru na praia. Dando piti._

_- NÃÃÃOOOOO!!! PRAIA NÃO, A MARESIA VAI FRISAR O MEU CABELO!!! ;-;_

_- Sua bicha! Pára de reclamar!!!_

_- Pensando bem, NADA poderia frisar meu cabelo. u.u_

_- Dai-me paciência..._

_- E chapinha também!_

_- FAZ A MERDA DO COMERCIAL!!!_

_- Ai, que grosso... Animal irracional! - sorriso back on - Com a linha de produtos "Espelho, Espelho Meu", o friz do seu cabelo diminuir em 90 por cento, então você poderá deixar de lado aqueles nós horríveis e... - vira a cabeça de novo - Acho que quebrei meu pescoço... ;-;_

_Corta agora para Orochimaru tomando banho._

_- ME RECUSO!!! NÃO VOU PASSAR ESSA MERDA NO MEU CABELO NEM A PAU!... Pensando bem, depende do pau... :D Só não pode ser o do diretor, porque..._

_- CHEGA!!! CHEGA DE COMERCIAL! SAI DESSE BANHEIRO, E VISTA UMA ROUPA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!_

_- SUA COISA GROSSA! **NUNCA** MAIS TRABALHO COM VOCÊ!_

_- SE DEPENDER DE MIM, VOCÊ NÃO TRABALHARÁ __**NUNCA MAIS**_

_- O queeeeeeeeeee?????????????_

_Orochimaru vai pra cima da câmera, e o objeto passa a filmar Orochimaru pelado dando tapas em um homem com chapéu de diretor, e o Pokémon tentando apartar a briga._

_Corta para uma tela preta__ escrito "FIM"._

_No Quarto..._

- O.O

Pronto, Sasuke tá traumatizado pro resto da vida, agora quando vê uma câmera desmaia (long life to Nós na Fita! o/).

- Sasuke-kun? - chama o irmão de Michael Jackson, vendo o jovem discípulo ir em direção ao banheiro - Até imagino o que ele vai fazer lá... e.e

Corta para Sasuke no banheiro chamando o Hugo e botando pra fora até a janta de ontem à noite.

- Bleeeeeerrrrrrrrrgggg... x.x

Corta para Orochimaru arrumando um vestido vermelho com bainhas brancas, e cantando com sua voz suuuperafinada:

- _Jingle bell, jingle bell, acabou o papel!  
__Não faz mal, não faz mal, limpa com jornal!  
__O jornal tá caro, caro pra chuchu!  
__Então vai ficar sujo o seu..._

**FIM!!! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, FIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

- Sua grossa! Ò.Ó

* * *

xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Amei! E só demorou um dia pra fazer! É muito desestressante zoar o Tio Oro... xD

Agradecimentos ao povo da comunidade do Orkut "Naruto Yaoi Br" com quem converso e de onde eu tirei a idéia para essa fic... xD

Bom, não vou conseguir acabar a fic SasoDei pro Natal... :/ Então, vou tentar acabar pro Ano Novo! o/

Reviews, hein povo! n.n

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! n.n

Beijos da sempre insana e boazinha com os leitores:

Suzana AKL


End file.
